


【海王】【奥瑟】低温烫伤(NC17,orthur,体腔设定,监禁,产卵)

by pdddyxl



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Bottom Arthur, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: 海王被奥姆逮捕了，他被扔进了这个地牢。亚特兰蒂斯深处非常可怕的监狱。(by温导)是黑是白薛定谔的奥姆，没看过很多漫画所以只是电影背景的脑洞，可能会和漫画设定有冲突或者出现可笑的BUG，在此先道歉。





	【海王】【奥瑟】低温烫伤(NC17,orthur,体腔设定,监禁,产卵)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：体腔设定有(亚特兰蒂斯第二性别)，另内含监禁、产卵，以及点点失禁&触手play，不能接受还请千万不要阅读。  
> 另外卵不是奥姆放进去的…只是为了惩罚亚瑟随便谁用魔法放进去的吧(你)

海水中弥漫着血液的香气，有着鲨鱼头颅人身的守卫围在囚笼周围，因为那一点点甜美的血腥味儿而发了疯似的往监牢里探去。可惜这个囚室中心由一个空气舱将其与外界相隔离，守卫们并不能从此处再探得任何血液的美味。他们只能混乱地密密麻麻地挤压在牢笼四周，兴奋地向内露出自己尖锐的牙齿，直至七海之王前来。

奥姆刚一出现那些外貌诡异的守卫便安静了下来，他们自觉地让出了一条路，毕恭毕敬地低着头，让他们的王从此通过。

海洋领主踏入囚室内，他浅金色的头发濡湿且散乱，冰蓝的双眼就像是南极大陆尖锐的浮冰。他的视线扫过阴暗的囚室，最终停留在了那个蜷缩在监牢中的男人身上，那个与他血脉相通的、他应该称作兄长的男人。此刻亚瑟像一只虾子一般痛苦地瑟缩着身子，捂着自己的小腹脱力地躺在牢房中央。他的双手是自由的，只有脚踝被套上了沉重的束具，如果是原来的亚瑟，那个曾举起失落的三叉戟的男人——这样的束缚对他来说本该是小菜一碟的，可是现在不同了，现在的亚瑟已经失去了海神之力，他又变回那个为人所唾弃的混血杂种了。

奥姆淡然地看着自己的杂种哥哥，看着有些亚瑟狼狈地蜷缩着身子，全身赤裸的痛苦地躺在囚室冰冷而又湿润的地面上，漂亮的金棕色长发散乱着遮盖住他的侧脸。高贵的七海之王似乎天生擅长隐匿自己的心情，谁都看不出此刻他眼中滑过的究竟是阴冷的快意还是痛苦而急切的担忧。奥姆身着亚特兰蒂斯特有的、鱼鳞一般银紫色的贴身便服，俯身半跪在亚瑟身旁，修长的手指撩开自己哥哥额前打着卷儿的乱发，体贴地把一杯冰水送到了亚瑟干裂起皮的唇边。

 

“喝吧，哥哥。”

奥姆这么说着，谁也听不出他这句话中所透露出的究竟是悲是怒是忧是喜。而亚瑟却依旧毫无防备的相信了自己的弟弟，或许是因为亚瑟实在是太渴了，又或许是因为长久的相处以来，他们兄弟之间早就相互信任没有了隔阂，总之亚瑟几乎是充满感激地将这杯水急急喝了下去。冰凉甘甜的淡水滋润着亚瑟烧灼而又干渴的喉咙，让他终于有了些再次开口说话的力气。

“你知道我是无辜的，奥姆。”

亚瑟压低了声音这么说着，在这间牢房中显得过于温暖明亮的金色双眼望向了奥姆的。他有些急切地握住了自己弟弟的后颈，粗糙的指腹毫无顾忌的、大面积的触碰着奥姆冰凉且白皙细腻的皮肤，任由奥姆金沙一般湿润细腻的发打在他的手背上。奥姆因为亚瑟这样突如其来的举动而微微睁大了双眼，他可以感觉到自己哥哥灼热的手掌，几乎是像要烫伤他一般烙在了他的皮肤上，而他该死的喜欢这样的感觉。他喜欢亚瑟对他毫无防备、全然信任的样子，他喜欢自己哥哥现在这样孤立无援、被所有人所厌恶，只能依靠于他、求助于他的感觉。周围的守卫都因为亚瑟这样僭越的行为而再次疯狂地暴动了起来，但奥姆只是淡然地抬了抬手指，示意自己没事，命令周围的守卫安静。

“你也知道现在我身为七海之王，是不可能救你出去的。”

奥姆意有所指的这么说道，像是心疼又像是怜悯般地低头看着他的哥哥。陆地上那些卑劣的杂种率先打破了他们之间的和平条约，背弃了海洋。面对自己备受蹂躏的故乡，七海的子民不可能坐视不管。而所有人都觉得，既然当初亚瑟是带着陆地虚情假意的和平与渴望而来的，那么现在他也应该带着海洋的愤怒与鲜血回去。

虽然现在的七海之王很清楚，作为陆地与海洋的桥梁，他的哥哥实际上是不会偏袒向这之中的任何一边的。亚瑟是站在这座天平中央的人，这是三叉戟选择他的原因，同时也是把他逼入现在这样的困境的原因。奥姆为亚瑟如今的境况而感到悲哀，他微凉的指尖抚过自己哥哥湿润柔软的唇，顺着自己哥哥身上靛色的纹路缓慢向下，最终来到亚瑟微微隆起的小腹处，轻轻施力摁压。

“但是我仍然可以为你求情，我的哥哥。”

奥姆有些暧昧的贴到亚瑟的耳边，轻吻着亚瑟的脖颈，语调诚恳而又温柔，徐徐善诱般地这么说道。

“现在我需要你把自己肚子里的卵生出来，就算是为了你自己好。”  
奥姆这么说着，有些残忍地加重了自己指尖摁压的力道，这让亚瑟不由得有些痛苦地呻吟了起来。他就像是被自己肚子里那些，由魔法所放进去的卵而操得失去了力气一般，腰部发软腿根颤抖地抱紧了自己弟弟的脖颈，脱力的靠在奥姆的肩膀上不住地喘息着。亚瑟的阴茎有些可笑地直直挺立着，后穴更是无法形容地随着他肚子里那些卵的挤压和操弄，而早早地湿成了一片。亚瑟有些颤抖的微微蜷缩着身子，艰难地维持着自己现在夹紧双腿的姿势，他用力咬紧了自己的下唇，时刻提醒着自己，不要因为欲望而在这里打开双腿祈求自己的弟弟操自己——尽管在此之前他们已经做过那么多次了。

“快一点，哥哥，你都已经这么湿了。”

奥姆催促道，仿佛完全没有注意到自己哥哥努力忍耐的表情一般，不由分说地将自己的手指没入了亚瑟濡湿的臀缝间，试探性地轻轻摁压着那个湿润柔软的穴口。为此亚瑟几乎是无法控制地惊呼出声，再也绷不住身子似的稍稍放松了身体，甜蜜而又黏稠的爱液，随之从那个被卵所填满的小洞中湿哒哒地流了出来，瞬间便沾满了奥姆的手掌。透明的淫液在他白皙修长的指尖拉出黏稠的银丝，年轻的七海之王因为自己哥哥这样过于敏感淫荡的反应，而不由得本能地愣了一下，却在看到亚瑟越发泛红的耳根之后，心满意足地稍稍扬起了唇角。

“不是这样的…我…嗯、嗯啊！”

亚瑟试图开口解释，却被奥姆握住了腿根，不由分说地用力打开了他早已经酥麻脱力的双腿，强迫他把自己被那些卵所塞的满满当当地后穴暴露在对方的视线之下。无法形容的羞耻感和莫名的兴奋感一并侵袭了亚瑟的身体，他无法控制地喘息着，红着脸用力推挤着奥姆的肩膀，想要自己的弟弟离开。然而当下失去了海神之力，亚瑟的力气对于奥姆来说就想奶猫的踩在身上似的不痛不痒。年轻的七海之王用两指来回磨蹭着自己哥哥湿软的后穴，随后试探性地将自己的一根手指，顺着那个紧紧闭合的小穴稍稍挤了进去。  
那些早就已经被卵操得湿透了的肠肉，在奥姆抵入的瞬间便讨好似的紧紧缠住了他的手指，一波一波熨帖地包裹在指腹周围软软地收缩吮吸着。然而奥姆的指尖并没有立刻碰到那些，之前被放在亚瑟体内的卵，他的哥哥就像是生怕自己会冷不丁地在弟弟面前表演产卵一般，紧紧地将那些卵往体内吸的很深。奥姆甚至怀疑埋在亚瑟身体最内部的卵正在狠狠地顶着他的体腔口，把自己的哥哥操的干高潮一阵一阵的，所以亚瑟前面的水儿才会像这样随着后面一样流个不停。

 

年轻的七海之王这么想着，骨节整齐的手指又忍不住向自己哥哥的内探了几分。这次奥姆终于碰到了那些深埋亚瑟体内的卵，它们带着有些坚硬的外壳，并不如想象中的柔软，但同时也没有想象中的那么巨大。而或许是因为奥姆的触碰不慎将那些卵推的更深，使得最内部的卵狠狠撞向了亚瑟柔软敏感的体腔口。以至于奥姆才刚触碰到那些卵，他便可以明显感觉到自己的触碰让亚瑟的身体一阵阵地收缩夹紧了，而对方勃起的前端也溢出了更多透明的汁液。这让奥姆多少感到了些许歉疚，他轻轻向外侧摁压着着亚瑟濡湿紧致的小洞，随之将自己的第二根手指也挤了进去。

这次奥姆的动作要比之前温柔上许多，他缓慢地张开自己的两指，引导着那些被亚瑟夹在体内深处的卵随着他的扩张而向外滑动。而他固执的哥哥——那个漂亮的杂种，此刻也像是终于被那些卵操的没有了力气一般，顺从着奥姆的引导而放松了身子。金色的眼中不知何时溢满濡湿的泪，有些痛苦地喘息着，任由那些沉甸甸的卵随着自己弟弟手指的引导而向外滑动。奥姆在第一颗卵就快到达穴口被亚瑟顺利地排出体外的时候，迅速地将手指从自己哥哥体内抽了出来，任由那个原本被自己撑开了一条缝隙的小穴再度夹紧，将那个已经滑到穴口的卵再度缩回了体内。

“嗯…啊啊！”

原本已经随之滑到穴口处的卵，此刻又被湿热紧致的肠肉一下子吸回了身体内部。最外边的卵挤压着最内部的卵，在亚瑟几乎大脑放空毫无防备的时候狠狠地撞在了他的体腔口上，几乎是不留情面地、不讲理地随着甬道的抽搐收缩，而向亚瑟身体内部极其用力地碾磨挤压着。甚至于顶的那个柔软厚重的体腔口，也随着那些卵沉重而又坚决的挤压而被顶的向内微微变了型。亚瑟本能而又无法控制地呻吟出声，几乎是在那些带着坚硬外壳的卵再度撞向他体内最柔软的腔口的同时，他便控制不住地蜷缩起脚趾，颤抖着射了出来。

大量浓浊的精液随之喷洒而出，沾满了亚瑟微微隆起的腹部，不难看出亚瑟已经在这样的欲望和折磨之中压抑许久了。奥姆看着这样前后都因为他的玩弄而湿的一塌糊涂、却依旧在莫名忍耐着什么似的亚瑟，终于像是失去了耐心一般，用手指随意地摁压了几下自己哥哥被那些卵所撑得泛红、且微微向外凸起的小穴，在亚瑟无法控制的柔软的呻吟声中，将自己指尖那些濡湿发亮的液体蹭在了亚瑟微微颤抖的大腿内侧。奥姆在起身之前几乎是不留情面地狠狠掐捏几下自己哥哥敏感柔软的乳尖，故意用力地用指腹碾磨那个充血挺立的小东西，微微向外揉弄着拉扯了几下。引得亚瑟高潮之后加倍敏感的身体一阵无法抑制的颤抖，半软下去的阴茎又再度吐出了些许透明的液体。

“快把那些卵生出来，亚瑟。”

奥姆像是终于失去了耐心一般，站起身来有些冷淡地、居高临下地这么说道。他有些粗暴的用自己穿着靴子的脚尖，强行抵开了亚瑟因为高潮微微向内并拢的发软双腿，将表面擦得一尘不染的靴子轻轻踩在了亚瑟微微鼓胀的小腹处，用干净的靴尖将亚瑟刚刚才射在自己腹部的精液胡乱抹开。

“看看你，射了这么多。”

奥姆并非侮辱意味的，但却依旧语调轻快地诉说着自己的杂种哥哥此刻的淫荡与饥渴。他有些强硬地迫使对方把腿打的更开，强迫亚瑟把那个被卵操的红肿抽搐的小穴暴露给他看。而不知是因为高潮的快感尚未褪去，令亚瑟实在是全身酸软无力，还是因为肚子里的卵是在涨的发痛，而强烈的羞耻感又占据了亚瑟的大脑，让他几乎没有余力去再反抗什么。长发的男人看起来有些可怜地微微蜷缩在那里，像个没人要的泰迪熊似的，四肢脱力般软乎乎地、任由自己的弟弟将他的靴尖挤入了自己两腿之间，乖顺的、更大地打开了自己的双腿。

亚瑟的肩膀稍稍内扣着，身体控制不住地颤抖着，蜜色的皮肤因为欲望和羞耻涨出了漂亮的浅红。他没有反抗奥姆侵犯他的动作，只是抬手有些绝望地遮住了自己的脸，似乎是不希望自己弟弟看到自己现在这样狼狈而又淫乱的样子。

“快把卵生出来，它们对你的伤害也很大。”

奥姆在此安抚般地放柔了语气，此刻亚瑟金色的眼中濡湿柔软、噙满了泪水的样子让他感到难以抑制的兴奋。奥姆半真半假地哄骗着，拨开亚瑟挡住自己侧脸的手臂，再次俯身吻向了自己哥哥干燥柔软的唇。奥姆真正像个温柔地情人一般，耐心地轻轻舔过亚瑟的唇，用牙齿酥酥麻麻地碾磨着对方的下唇，在亚瑟终于忍不住张开嘴回应他的时候，才将自己的舌抵入对方口中，温柔地纠缠着对方的舌，舔过对方敏感的牙龈和口腔内侧的软肉。奥姆曾经无数次感受过这张嘴给他提供的服务，无数次地射在亚瑟的口中，射在自己哥哥的肚子里，而他坚信今后这些也都将会是只属于他一个人的。

 

“这或许会让你好受些。”

年轻的七海之王这么说着，轻轻舔了舔自己哥哥柔软濡湿的下唇，将自己同微微喘息着的对方稍稍分开了一些距离，有些残忍地结束了这个温柔而又甜蜜的亲吻。奥姆随性地动了动手指，便有巨大的触手从黑暗到深不见底的远端伸了过来，缓慢而又色情地缠住了亚瑟的膝弯，不容抗拒地将其抬起。那些触手像是在帮助小孩子方便一般，更大地分开了亚瑟的双腿，让亚瑟形成了一个双腿大开的、极其羞耻的姿势。而对于奥姆现在所拥有的力量，亚瑟其实并不感到意外，他的弟弟在他失去了海神之力之后举起了三叉戟，又或者说三叉戟选择了他的弟弟，总之现在七海之中的所有生物都听从奥姆的指挥，一如之前听从亚瑟的指挥一样。

“唔…”

长发的男人有些痛苦地呻吟着，那些外壳坚硬的卵不讲道理地压在他柔软的穴口处，而埋在他体内深处的卵又搞得他腹部脆弱地鼓胀到微微发痛。亚瑟吸了吸鼻子，他很想克制住自己眼中的泪水，可是鼻腔中那股无论如何都压抑不下去的酸涩感，却在不断地、生理性质地强迫他落泪。亚瑟艰难地维持着自己现在双手被触手所束缚，双腿被迫打开的姿势，有些绝望看着奥姆，而终于——

是的，第一颗卵出来的并不费力，它几乎已经滑到了亚瑟柔软的穴口，所以亚瑟几乎是没有特意再去做些什么，它便那么顺着湿热柔软的肠道，撑开那个泛红的小洞滑了出来。而第二、第三个卵便显得极为痛苦了，它们被亚瑟绷紧身子深深地吸在了肠道的内部，同其他的卵一并压在了那个体腔口的位置。而尽管亚瑟已经很努力地想要听从奥姆的建议，乖乖将他们全部排出体外，可是他还是失败了。那些卵均呈椭圆形，排出它们的顶端又或者末端是最容易的，而它们中间的部分却要比两端都更加巨大，外壳也更加坚硬。那些卵的顶端挤出亚瑟的体外，而中间的部分却卡在他柔嫩的穴口处，将他早已经泛红的小穴圆圆地撑开，沉重而又缓慢地向外滑动。这样亚瑟感觉自己就像是被一根冰冷的铁棍操了似的，如果有时候他稍不注意，那些卵还会顺着他的肠道，再次深深地滑回他的身体内部，狠狠地、用力地碾磨在他柔软敏感的体腔口上。搞得他身体一阵酸软酥麻，整个人不由自主的颤抖，原本半软下去的前端，也会随之可怜兮兮地吐露出些许透明的液体。

 

奥姆就这样毫无顾忌地看着亚瑟，欣赏着自己的哥哥是如何狼狈地把深埋在体内的数枚卵，就这么挤出了体外的。他在亚瑟终于将身体内部的卵所排净的时候命令那些触手退了开来，看着亚瑟那个因为那些卵充分的扩张，而微微张开了一条狭窄的缝隙的后穴。奥姆转而自行握住了亚瑟的腿根，分开自己哥哥的双腿，将亚瑟狠狠地摁在墙上举起，直接将自己的阴茎用力操了进去，不由分说地将自己哥哥钉在了自己的阴茎上。而那个经过诸多坚硬的卵许久开拓的后穴已经湿的发软了，奥姆几乎是没有什么阻碍地便直直地顶到了亚瑟柔软厚重的体腔口。穴内湿热柔软的肠肉不知反抗地、乖顺熨帖地包裹着奥姆的阴茎，像是水波似的一下一下地收缩着吮吸，仿佛一张不知餮足的小嘴似的，不断地试图将奥姆引入其体内的更深处。

奥姆将自己直直地顶在亚瑟柔软紧闭的体腔口处，几乎不怎么抽插地，用自己圆润厚重的阴茎顶端不断向内顶弄碾磨着那个被顶的微微向内变形，却依旧柔韧的紧闭着的小口。亚特兰蒂斯人的力量不同于人类，就算是亚瑟这样强壮的体型，对于奥姆来说也算不上什么特别。年轻的七海之王维持着这个姿势呆了那么几秒，而亚瑟几乎是在这么短短的几秒之间便控制不住地被再次送上了高潮。亚瑟的身体本能地颤抖着，因为姿势的原因而有些无助地环抱着自己弟弟的脖颈，耳根发红地微微垂下头，让自己可以靠在奥姆的肩膀上，将自己因为高潮所展露的，舒适淫荡却又羞耻的表情隐藏起来。亚瑟的阴茎稍稍歪斜着，随着突如其来的高潮而有些可怜地吐出了些许稀薄而少得不行的精液。他的右腿有些无助地环在奥姆的腰部，左腿则是脱力地缠在了奥姆的腿上，结实的小腿和微微蜷缩的脚尖有些色情地、无意识地磨蹭着自己弟弟的小腿。像是请求更多一般，把奥姆身后原本垂顺的披风也蹭出了阵阵不安分的起伏。

“亲爱的，我还没开始动呢。”

奥姆有些怜悯般地这么说着，上身微倾，温柔地侧头，亲吻着亚瑟的脖颈和耳唇，故意发出些许甜蜜的吮吸声。而他的下身却与上半身的温柔截然不同地、狠狠地碾磨顶撞着亚瑟随着刚刚的高潮，而打开了一条缝隙的体腔。年轻的七海之王到了床上也依旧如同在战场上一般英明神武，奥姆不断轻浅地将自己抽出，在每次亚瑟感觉到快要不行的时候，稍稍将自己厚重的顶端，同那个敏感柔嫩的体腔口微微分开些距离，却又在自己哥哥还没反应过来的时候，再次快速而又用力地操向对方濡湿柔软的体内。搞得亚瑟不由得随着自己弟弟的律动而一波一波地收缩着绷紧了身体，他湿热的肠肉像是想要讨好深埋在自己体内那根灼热的大家伙，又像是想要让对方操得更深似的、有些跟不上抽插频率，仿佛没了自己体内这根大家伙便活不下去了似的、顺从地吞吐吮吸着。

此刻亚瑟的体腔已经被完完全全地操开了，他柔韧敏感的体腔口包裹着奥姆圆润厚重的顶端，来回阵阵收缩着，前面和后面像是坏掉的水龙头似的湿哒哒地淌水淌个不停。亚瑟在自己弟弟将微凉的精液完完全全地射在他的体腔内的时候再次射了出来，这次他的精液比之前的两次还要更加稀薄的可怜，甚至这都几乎算不上是射出来，只是顺着那个被前液和之前的精液蹭的水光发亮的顶端，湿漉漉地流了出来而已。而在短暂而又少的可怜的射精之后，更多透明的液体几乎是无法控制地、如此顺理成章地便从亚瑟的阴茎顶端随之不断溢了出来。湿漉漉地顺着亚瑟结实的腹部淌了下去，在本就濡湿的地上滴滴答答地洇出了一小滩深色的痕迹。而他那根修长的阴茎甚至在排尿几乎已经结束的最后，还又意犹未尽似的、极其可怜兮兮地歪斜着又喷出了一小股透明的汁液，最终才乖顺的疲软了下去。

奥姆安抚般地亲吻着自己哥哥的脖颈，修长的手指温柔地抚弄着亚瑟柔软的长发，他体贴地维持着这个动作呆了一小会，然后才缓慢地、尝试性地将亚瑟从自己怀里放了下去。然而尽管如此，他的哥哥还是被他操的双腿酥麻、腰部发软，站都站不住地、下意识地低头便扶住了他的肩膀。奥姆所射进去的、过多的精液，此刻无法控制地顺着亚瑟被操的发红烂熟的后穴中流出了些许，色情地黏在亚瑟湿的一塌糊涂的腿间。这让奥姆不禁觉得这样下去，或许他的哥哥真的会被他操怀孕也说不定。没错，他会把一个该死的小崽子放到亚瑟的身体里，然后他的哥哥也会像他的妃子一样，真正心甘情愿地为他把那个孩子生下来。

 

“帮帮我，奥姆。”

亚瑟这么说着，有些迫切地、颤抖着握住了自己弟弟的小臂。亚瑟无条件地相信着奥姆，又或者他认为奥姆是现在唯一还可以让他信任，又或者还信任他，爱着他的人。然而他也知道自己弟弟身为七海之王，如果将他这样的囚犯从牢笼里放出去，便是背叛了七海，永远都不得已回到故乡的下场。可是亚瑟相信奥姆，他相信自己的弟弟是站在他这边的，就算发生这样的事情，他也仍然相信奥姆会帮助他。

“我会想办法的。”

奥姆有些心不在焉地这么说着，安抚般地抚摸着亚瑟蓬松柔软的卷发，修长的手指纠缠着自己哥哥金色卷曲的发尾，微微扬起了唇角。

“我会想办法的，哥哥。”

他这么说着，故意咬重了最后的两个字。

Fin


End file.
